Because The Rain
by Andiandi
Summary: Karena hujan aku dan Yamamoto,... \ nggak bisa bikin summary based story by Crazy Rin, Re:Make Ame no Sora oneshoot


Descalaimer : Amano Akira

Pairing : 80xFem!27

Warning : typo,gaje,gagal,freak total, tidak mengikuti EYD!

Based story oneshoot by Crazy Rin

Don't like don't read and NO FLAME

* * *

Di suatu sore yang berawan, terlihat sesosok gadis yang baru keluar dari Universitas Namimori. Gadis itu bernama Sawada Tsunahime atau biasanya di panggil Tsuna, atau hime-sama. Ia merupakan mahasiswi semester 4 serta seorang decimo dari kelompok mafia ternama yakni Vongola. Berbeda saat di masih bersekolah di Namimori Junior Highschool,ia lebih ceroboh, malas belajar, mudah panik, selalu mendapatkan nilai merah, korban penindasan serta lain-lain namun sejak kedatangan guru pribadinya yang tidak lain adalah Reborn kehidupan Tsuna berubah menjadi neraka tanpa belas kasih. Sekarang, ia berubah menjadi sosok donna yang di hormati oleh guardian serta bawahnya Walaupun seorang decimo tetap saja di namimori dia seorang gadis yang ingin kehidupan normal kembali. Seperti ingin merasa apa itu cinta, atau pergi berbelanja bersama teman dan main di arcade tanpa adanya rasanya terancam. Untuk merasakan kehidupannya gadis normal, Tsuna berencana mengikuti sebuah gakuon yang ditawarkan oleh salah satu teman kelasnya. Tentu saja dia rahasiakan dari reborn dan guardiannya.

Kembali ke topik utama, Setelah selesai perkuliahan Tsuna langsung pergi menuju pusat pembelanjaan di namimori untuk membeli beberapa baju yang akan dipakainya pada saat gakuon nanti bersama temannya. Tak terasa langit semakin gelap yang menandakan akan datangnya malam, menyadari akan hal itu tsuna mempercepat kegiatannya untuk memilih baju yang dia rasa cocok dipakai saat Gakuon. Selesai berbelanja baju yang dia akan pakai, dia melihat bawah langit sore ini begitu gelap dan mulai menghembuskan angin dingin yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"*Sigh*Ya ampun aku lupa membawa payung,lain kali akan kupastikan untuk membawanya sebelum pergi. aku harap semoga aku samapi di rumah sebelum menjadi basah."

Akhirnya tsuna memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dan berdoa agar hujan belum turun namun belum keluar dari pusat toko namimori. setetes air turun mengenai wajah gadis yang bermata coklat itu, yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan berakhir membuat tsuna untuk lari dan mencari tempat dimana ia bisa meneduh serta mengeringkan badannya.

"HIEE…. Kenapa yang aku tidak harapkan menjadi kenyataan sekarang bagaimana ini baju basah " akhirnya tsuna dapat meneduh di depan kedai Sushi di pertokoan namimori. Tak lama tsuna mendengar adanya yang memanggilnya

"Yo.. Tsuna.." . tsuna pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sangat familiar dengannya dan menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi yang sangat ia kenal dan merupakan salah satu guardiannya serta sahabatnya dari Namimori Junior Highschool yang tidak lain adalah Yamamoto Takeshi

"Yamamoto-kun, sore! Apa kamu kehujanan juga?" Tsuna memperhatikan baju yang dikenankan oleh sahabatnya itu dan menyadari ada beberapa bagian baju yang basah

"iya, aku sedikit terkena hujan tapi nggak masalah " yamamoto memperhatikan baju yang dikenankan oleh sudah lumayan basah dan menyadari baju yang basah itu merperlihatkan lekuk tubuh tsuna. Tanpa ia sadari wajah mulai berubah warna dan terasa seluruh darah berkumpul di wajahnya.

"oh begitukah, Syukurlah! Terus kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa kamu juga ingin meneduh sambil menuggu " Tsuna pun tidak menyadari bahwa dia mengeluarkan puppy-eye andalannya yang membuat yamamoto ingin lagsung memakannya atau menjadi salah tingkah namum tidak berlangsung lama.

"hmm.. aku bukan mau meneduh tapi ingin pulang kerumah tsuna, kau mau meneduh dulu tsuna sampai hujan berhenti di rumah ku " yamamoto merangkul tangannya di pundak gadisn

"Memangnya rumah mu dimana yamamoto-kun? Bukannya masih beberapa meter ke depan lagi, ya?" tanya tsuna yang sedikit bingung dengan sikap yamamoto

"hahaha... kamu lucu tsuna. Rumah ku berada tepat dimana kamu sedang berdiri di depannya tsuna" yamamoto tertawa karena ketidak pekaan tsuna dan mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya andalannya

"oh…. 1….2… 3… HIEEE….! Maksudmu rumah mu itu kedai sushi ini? Gomenasai yamamoto-kun, aku sampai lupa kalau dulu kau mengatakan rumah mu itu kedai sushi" tsuna kaget dan malu karena ia lupa kalau ia pernah diberitahu oleh yamamoto bahwa ayahnya memiliki toko sushi!

"Tidak Masalah, Tsuna. Ayo kita masuk kedalam sambil mengeringkan tubuhmu, akan ku pinjamkan baju untuk kau pakai walau aku ragu dengan ukurannya "

"Baik, terima kasih Yamamoto-kun! Jika boleh minjamkan bajumu saat SMP dulu mungkin sekarang pas di tubuhku."

Akhirnya tsuna masuk kedalam bersama yamamoto. Dan melihat sosok lelaki dewasa sedang membuat sushi, untuk pelanggan di depannya

"Aku pulang.. Oyaji, tsuna datang untuk meneduh "

"selamat datang Takeshi. Takeshi, siapa Perempuan di belakangmu ? apakah dia pacarmu?"

Yamamoto dan Tsuna merasakan wajah memanas dan timbul serambut merah di wajah mereka berdua setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah yamamoto

"Bukan oyaji, dia Tsuna, apakah ayah lupa dengan tsuna?." Yamamoto heran dengan apa yang di katakan ayahnya dan tentu saja dia mengakui bahwa dia tidak memperkenalkan pacarnya kepada ayahnya

"Oh.. maaf kan aku, silahkan masuk tsuna. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, anggap rumah sendiri dan takeshi Aku kira kamu membawa pacar pertama ke rumah"

"lama tak berjumpa Yamamoto-san, Eto.. Gomena Yamamoto-san aku bukan pacarnya yamamoto." sapa dia dengan senyum yang lembut deangan mat yang tetutup rapat.

Tsuyoshi dan Takeshi serta beberapa Pelanggan di tokonya terpesona dengan wajah cantik tsuna yang baru ia tunjukan kepada semua orang. Menyadari akan hal itu Tsuyoshi pun langsung memacahkan keheningan sejenak itu!

" Yosh.. sekarang kalian berdua kekamar Takeshi dulu dan keringkan tubuh kalian, aku sedang melayani para pelanggan. Takeshi tolong layani tsuna-chan ya!"

"baik oyaji, ayo tsuna kita ke kamar ku yang berada dilantai dua"

"ok.. yamamoto-kun. Maaf menganggu"

Akhirnya Tsuna dan yamamoto Masuk kedalam dan menuju kekamar yamamoto. Tapi saat yamamoto mau menyusul tsuna, ayahnya berbisik kepada yamamoto.

"Takeshi.. Tsuna berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat manis dan cantik sekali, kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengannya ayah akan setuju dan mendukungmu jika kau berpacaran dengannya apalagi samapai menikah dengannya"

Tsuyoshi pun tertawa gembira sedangkan wajah Takeshi lang memerah seperti buah tomat dan memulai menghela napas.

"Ahahaha..Oyaji, apa yang kau bicarakan! Lagipula kenapa membahas pernikahan segala. Aku terlalu muda untuk hal ini dan belum tentu tsuna juga mau berpacaran. Apalgi ia sangat sibuk hahahah" yamamoto pun langsung menuju ke kamar sambil membawa handuk untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

 ** _Skip time 2 hours_**

* * *

 ** _(_ yamamoto room _)  
_**

"Bosan sekali.." gerutu Tsuna sambil menatap keluar jendela. Beberapa jam ini cuaca mengalami perubahan. "Bagaimana aku pulang?"

"Maa, maa, sabar saja tunggu hujan berhenti." ujar Yamamoto yang sembari tadi memoles Shigure Kintoki miliknya.

"Kalau tak reda sampai malam, bagaimana?"

"Ya, kau dapat menginap disini jika kau mau?." Tsuna melototi pada Sahabatnya yang super ngak peka dengan keadaan. "Eh, salah ya? Ahahahahaha"

"Kau kan Rain Guardian ku, buat hujannya berhenti dong yamamoto!" saking kesal dengan cuaca hari ini sampai bicara Tsuna jadi ngawur yang mendekati OOC hingga pemuda yang ada di depan Tsuna bingung sendiri.

"Ahahahaha, aku ini memang Rain Guardian tapi bukan dewa hujan." katanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pastinya tidak sedang gatal ketombean.

"Eh...bagaimana kalau kita main sambil nunggu hujan?"

"Main apa?"

"Black jack?"

"Boleh lah."

"Yang kalah kena hukuman." Yamamoto nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna menjawab dengan yakin karena dia jarang sekali kalah jika sedang bermain Black Jack bersama Enma dan mengingat kata ramalan dari fuuta ia akan mendapatkan Keberuntungan yang baik

"HIEEEE…. Aku kalah Lagi!" jerit Tsuna frustasi karena tak menang sekalipun setelah mencoba 15 putaran, sementara pemuda berkulit Coklat di depanmu tertawa sambil guling-guling di lantai kamarnya. Bahkan ayah pemuda itu tadi tertawa dari lantai bawah mendengar sumpah serapah yang di berikan kepada anaknya karena kalah telak.

"Ahahahahaha! Aduh...kau memang sangat sial hari ini! Tsuna" tawa yamamoto yang disambut dengan beberapa pukulan yang tidak sakit oleh tsuna

"Aaahhh! Aku Kesal " Tsuna melempar semua kartu di tanganmu ke arah meja . Tsuna bersumpah takkan percaya ramalan bintang lagi dari Fuuta! "Yamamoto-kun, berhentilah! Kau membuat semakin kesal" titah tsuna dalam mode donna vongola! Akhirnya yamamoto pun berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan tsuna yang sangat dingin sedingin pelanet Pluto. Yang biasa ia dengar saat tsuna marah ddengan pertengkaran dan kekaxauan yang disebabkan oleh guardiannya

Di luar deru angin sudah tak terdengar meski masih gerimis, tsuna pun menyambar tas dan kantong belanja yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar milik Yamamoto.

"Sudah mau pulang, Tsuna? Sini biar ku antar sampai depan pertokoan" tanyanya setelah susah payah berhenti tertawa.

"sepertinya hujan sudah mulai berhenti tapi pinjam jaket mu Yamamoto-kun!"

"ok, sebentar aku ambilkan dulu payung dan jaketnya dan kamu masih marah, ya tsuna?" tanyanya sambil memakaikan jaket pada badan tsuna.

"Tidak! Tapi masih sedikit kesal" sahut Tsuna ketus langsung berbalik secepatnya ingin pulang.

Akhirnya Tsuna dan Yamamoto bersiap-siap untuk turun dan merapihkan barang-barangnya dan tidak lupa tsuna berpamitan dengan ayah yamamoto

"ayah, aku mengantar tsuna sampai depan pertokoan "

"Yamamoto-san, terima kasih telah membiarkan aku meneduh disini serta maaf telah merepotkan yamamoto-san" pamit tsuna dengan sopan

"tidak masalah, lain kali datanglah kesini lagi. Dan takeshi antar tsuna-chan sampai rumah bukan depan pertokoan" tutur kata tsuyoshi

"baik yamamoto-san, dan yamamoto-kun tidak perlu mengantar sampai rumah. aku bisa sendiri kok" jawab tsuna

"kamu yakin tsuna-chan? Sekarang sudah malam loh? Akan berbahaya jika seorang gadis jalan sendirian malam hari. Aku memaksa mu untuk diantar takeshi sampai depan rumah mu" tsuyoshi khawtir dengan tsuna bagaimanapun tsuna merupakan seorang anak gadis dimatanya.

' baik, jika yamamoto-san memaksa maka akan kuterima tawarannya" senyum tsuna dan berakhir kembali membuat para pelanggan toko diam untuk sesat

"baiklah, mari aku antar tsuna" kata yamamoto dengan wajah bahagia

"ok" jawab tsuna

* * *

Skip Time

* * *

 **(Sawada House)**

"terima kasih yamamoto-kun telah mengantar sampai di rumah, hati-hati saat pulang" tsuna melambaikan tangannya kepada yamamoto

"tidak masalah, tapi masih ada yang ingin kukatakan!" kata yamamoto dengan wajah tidak bersalah

"hm... katakan saja, aa yang ingin kau sampaikan" tanya tsuna dengan wajah bingun

"soal permainan tadi aku harap kamu tidak lupa dengan hukumannya lho." Tsuna mematung, hukuman... Sial banget...tapi sudah janji, janji itu adalah hutang dan harus dilunasi.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?" Tanya Tsuna pasrah. " Dan jangan yang susah atau aneh-aneh!"

"Ahahahaha, nggak susah. Besok buatkan aku bekal ya?" kata yamamoto dengan ekspresi wajah berkata 'tidak boleh menolak atau tawar-menawar'

Tsuna menghela nafas, itu bukan hal sulit "Oke! Kubuatkan yang enak! Jika perlu aku minta bantuan bianchi untuk membantu membuatnya" kata Tsuna dengan semangat.

"Ahh.. tidak terima kasih, aku ingin makan bekal buatan mu tanpa adanya campur tangan bianchi atau siapapun kecuali ibumu" kata yamamoto yang langsung sweatdrop mendengar tsuna mengatakan bianchi akan membantu tsuna untuk menyiapkan bekal besok.

"ok, akan kubuatkan bekal untuk mu tapi jangan kecewa dengan rasanya?' jawab tsuna denga pasrah, dan berbalik untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah, dan satu lagi!" seru Yamamoto tiba-tiba hingga tsuna terpaksa kembali menoleh ke pemuda yang telah mengantarnya dan CUP!

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa Tsuna katakan. Lagi-lagi Tsuna mematung dan kali ini wajahnya pasti semerah tomat atau kepiting rebus.

"Sampai besok!" seru yamamoto dengan wajah senang ketika berjalan pulang ke arah pertokoan namimori, meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih bengong sambil memegang mulutnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya guardiannya barusan tadi.

Tsuna pun berteriak setelah mendengar Yamamoto tidak terlihat lagi olehnya " YAKYU-BAKAAAA" dan sepertinya tsuna tidak jadi mengikuti gakuon karena yamamoto telah membuat untuk tidak tidur karena memikirka kejadian terakhir di antara mereka

* * *

The end.

* * *

jadi ini re:make dari ame no sora, cerita awalnya dari oneshoot crazy rin dan aku di perboleh bikin FF ini olehnya. tapi setelah itu nggak nulis lagi dan setelah baca ulang ame no sora langsung diriku berfikir nista seklai gua bikin cerita amberagul gi tu. jadi diriku remaik ini.

thanks you


End file.
